brotherhoodnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionscrest International
Lionscrest International Private military firm, commonly known as LPMC, Lionscrest International, or simply Lionscrest. Founded somewhere in the 2030s, it's first known activity was it's prescence in a crash site of an airline in the Dead Zone, supposedly "assisting in the search for survivors". Though not as big as Pieuvrea de Aime. Lionscrest was a major corporate rival of the aformentioned PMC, which eventually led to its fragmentation and slow downfall. History Originally passed off as a "non-threatening military corporation", Lionscrest was formed somewhere in the 2030s. Though massive, it had very little to show for against larger corporations, such as Redwings or Jade Rabbit. After it's confirmed activity in the Dead Zone, Northern Lenton conducted an investigation into them, though coming empty handed. Before it's demise, Lionscrest was known to be headed by C.E.O Jack Osbourne. Operation: Lions Den was conducted to eliminate Osbourne, which eventually led to Pieuvrea de Aime facing against the Lionscrest PMC. The firm amassed almost it's entire infantry of mercernaries with signed contracts of duty for the company. Dead Zone activities In 2033, a Northern Lenton airliner crashed in the Dead Zone, a small island off the coast of Praemis. According to details gathered, Lionscrest was already active in the region, and got to the crash site far before rescue support arrived. Military action was to be taken, but a few weeks later at a conference in Kantorus, agreements were made where no unnecessary depolyments were to be made. After many years, up into the fragmentation of Lionscrest, a small private investigation team concluded that the Lionscrest occupation of the Dead Zone was for preparation of an invasion of Wikia's coastal islands. Rhinian Brush War The small nation of Rhinaise had began a bloody war with the northern country of Xyenis, due to many disagreements and threats such as bombings, airstrikes, and invasions (all of which happened after the war declaration). Unthough not hired by either side, Lionscrest got involved with the conflict, turning the infamous Battle of Opulis City, into a three-way bloodbath. After treaties were placed, the two nations focused on eradicating Lionscrest for their intent to slaughter civilians than fight against them. Downfall Approaching the 2040s, Lionscrest had made an enemy of almost all major superpowers, and had won the interest of PMCs across Draenor. Nirus and Northern Lenton allied, developing the outline and plans to Operation: Lions Den, an elite mission to eliminate C.E.O Jack Osbourne. With no knowledge of this, Lionscrest continued to be arrogant, attempting to do many over the top actions. With an elite squad of Nirusians and Lentonians, the unit acquired the whereabouts of Osbourne, and located his safehouse in eastern Aikrura. Using advanced weaponry not yet used in a major conflict, they eliminated the target in 2 hours, avoiding detection of the patroling guards and tanks. The aftermath of the operation left Lionscrest in panic. Missions were called off and all units were called back to base. Pieuvrea de Aime saw a broken regime of loyal soldiers, and began its intent on absorbing them into the Pieuvrean Military. Skirmishes with Pieuvrea de Aime Peaceful requests from Pieuvrea de Aime for Lionscrest to join them went emptyhanded, infuriating the generals of the PMC. Forceful action was to be taken to take control over the rival military, beginning skirmishes with the corporation, and eventually a very short, one-sided war. Mainly, the skirmishes took place on small, unclaimed islands across Draenor. Continuing its arrogance, Lionscrest attempted to take control of a small portion of the Pieuvrean Territory, but to a decisive victory to the enemy. During the series of skirmishes, Lionscrest mainly had the offensive, though Pieuvrea de Aime was prepping for a real war of military. Pieuvrea de Aime Campaigns In 2047, Pieuvrea de Aime conducted various campaigns to seize control over the majority, if not entire, private military economy, including Lionscrest. Attempting to save the business of private military, PMCs united under a title of Una Contra, roughly translating to "unite". Though the new alliance held many personel and resources, Pieuvrea de Aime eliminated them in a short two year conflict, causing the disbandment of many PMC and PMFs. Lionscrest was completely fragmented, with portions of the company being taken by Pieuvrea de Aime. With the remaining loyalists, Lionscrest proceeded into hiding, being rebranded as holdouts. Conflict involvments *Rhinian Brush War - Approaching the middle of the wars duration, Lionscrest forcefully intruded into the conflict unneeded, joining the Battle of Opulis City as a third party, focusing all of its forces on the killing of civilians. During the peace treaty signing of Rhinaise and Xyenis, an alliance was also created to push back the PMC off the nations' territories. *Una Contra War - Following the assassination of Osbourne and Pieuvrea de Aime's intent on containing all private militaries in it's threshold, companies united to form Una Contra, which last a little over two years before being disbanded. *Lionscrest Holdout massacre - A two week extermination of the remaining Lionscrest soldiers conducted by Kantorus finished the company for good, securing all its documents and research of new devices and returning them to the mainland.